Nadie mejor que tu para cuidar mi sonrisa
by Ynda Ikiru 09
Summary: En los momentos más difíciles siempre estar contigo puede sacarme la sonrisa mas sincera,incluso cuando siento que todo esta perdido el estar contigo me ayuda a continuar,por una vez quisiera ayudarte como tú lo haz hecho por mí y si estar contigo es lo que necesitas,lo haré,porque no hay nada en el mundo que desea más que tu bienestar.


El crepúsculo se asomaba en el horizonte permitiendo apreciar una hermosa puesta del sol, a su vez dejando ver el inicio de las estrellas que comenzaban a llenar el inmenso cielo nocturno.

Para la banda de los Mugiwaras,el hecho de que la noche se encontrara un poco fresca, no fue ningún impedimento para que esta particular banda, tomara la ocasión para festejar como solo ellos podían su llegada al nuevo mundo y a su vez su reencuentro después de dos largos años.

El banquete se llevo a cabo en la cocina del Sunny, debido a que la navegante había pronosticado que se avecinada una corriente de viento que traería consigo varias nubes de lluvia, así que para evitar cualquier tipo de contratiempo con el mal clima decidieron celebrar dentro; Franky se encontraba tocando su guitarra y cantando a máximo volumen mientras Brook lo acompañaba con su guitarra de tiburón, una extraña combinación musical pero de todo es posible con esta peculiar tripulación, Usoop se la pasaba contándole historias a Chopper sobre sus aventuras en el bosque de Gula del archipiélago Boin (aunque claro una que otra mentirilla no sobraba en sus historias), Zoro disfrutaba del ambiente mientras bebía de una buena jarra de Sake, por otro lado también podemos encontrar a Sanji entretenido trayendo cada vez mas comida mientras de paso acortejaba de vez en cuando a sus mellorines,Robin se encontraba muy contenta y entretenida con el espectáculo que se estaba montando en la cocina con todos sus nakamas en cambio Nami solo podía presenciar un tanto fastidiada todas las locuras que sus compañeros hacían, aunque a decir verdad también le causaban cierta gracia porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, hecho mucho de menos esos momentos junto a cada uno de ellos en especial con "él", y al final podíamos presenciar a nuestro querido capitán que se encontraba engullendo todo lo que se encontraba en su campo de visión mientras no podía evitar prestar atención en breves momentos al ambiente en el que se encontraba, no lo demostraba como se debía pero en estos dos años de verdad había echado de menos a sus nakamas, y esos momentos que ahora podía compartir con ellos le daban una alegría inmensa a nuestro capitán.

Luffy se encontraba realmente feliz de poder estar de nuevo junto a su tripulación sin embargo cierto sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadía al recordar a su vez la misma alegría que tenía cuando vivía en su pequeña isla junto a sus hermanos trayendo consigo una sonrisa algo nostálgica que por el alboroto en el que se encontraban los demás, paso desapercibida para casi todos los mugiwaras a excepción de nuestra querida navegante que se había percatado del repentino cambio de semblante de nuestro capitán causando que en ella llegará una especie de pesadez justo en su pecho, sin embargo el semblante de Luffy cambio de nuevo recuperando de nuevo esa sonrisa contagiosa que caracterizaba tanto a nuestro peculiar amigo justo en el momento en el que nuestro vice capitán se había acercado a el para compartir un pequeño momento con Luffy mientras brindaban con unos tarros de sake.

La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, como se había extrañado esa atmósfera tan familiar que se lograba tener con la banda de los mugiwaras, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar incluido este festejo que para esta tripulación daba inicio a sus nuevas aventura en el nuevo mundo, todos ya habían decidido tomar rumbos distintos la mayoría se había dirigido a sus cuartos, mientras Nami como tenía que ponerse al corriente con su mapa de la isla gyojin decidió pasar esta noche en el cuarto de cartografía, por otro lado Zoro y Luffy se encontraban aislados de los demás recargados en la barandilla del barco mientras tomaban un último trago de sake para posteriormente separarse después de decirse unas últimas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar más que ellos, Zoro se dirigió al camarote de los chicos mientras Luffy sin ninguna objeción y una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro se dirigía al cuarto de vigilancia, cada uno se encontraba en su rumbo esperando que está fuera una noche tranquila para todos los integrantes de esta peculiar y única tripulación.

-Sabes que el camarote de las mujeres está al otro lado verdad, mujer-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa de lado al descubrir a Robin siguiéndolo.

-lo sé-dijo serenamente mientras se iba acercando al espadachín para terminar recargada en la pared del camarote de los hombres.

-entonces, dime lo que piensas, supongo que no estás aquí para desearnos buenas noches-dijo Zoro con su clásico semblante serio mientras se recargaba del otro lado observando fijamente a Robin.

-fufufu eres listo kenshin-san fufufufu solo venía a agradecerte por lo qué haces por el capitán-Dijo con una sonrisa sacándole una completa expresión de asombro a Zoro quien pensaba que la plática que había llevado con su capitán se había quedado entre los dos, Robin solo con ver la cara que había puesto el espadachín no tuvo que analizar mucho para darse cuenta que era lo que pensaba el espadachín, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa-tranquilo espadachín, no escuche nada de lo que hablabas con el, pero con solo verlos pude suponer de que era de lo que hablaban y la expresión de los dos mientras llevaban la conversación ayudo mucho a fomentar mi argumento-dijo con una sonrisa maternal mientras observaba a lo lejos como Luffy iba subiendo hasta llegar al cuarto de vigilancia, sacando una sonrisa ladeada al famoso espadachín.

-yo no tenía pensado hablar de eso, pero fue Luffy el que saco el tema, no lo profundizó pero al menos, me alegra que lo haya comentado aunque sea un poco-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-supongo que el hecho de que eres una de las personas con las cuales nuestro capitán tiene más confianza no tiene nada que ver-dijo Robin burlona mientras Zoro la observaba dudoso por su comentario.

-no deben de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, es cierto que suele decirme más cosas pero es porque llevamos más tiempo juntos, el, Nami y yo fuimos los primeros supongo que algo tendrá que ver eso, además ambos sabemos que la confianza que nos tiene Luffy es la misma que a todos-dice Zoro con una sonrisa que Robin comparte- además si hablamos de complicidad la bruja se lleva los méritos- dice con una expresión de cansancio lo cual , solo le causa risa a Robin logrando que ella solo asienta estando de acuerdo con el argumento de Zoro.

-bueno no te entretengo más, será mejor irse a dormir, descansa Zoro...-dice Robin para luego desaparecer en un montón de pétalos para darnos a entender que todo el tiempo se trató de un cuerpo fleur, a lo cual Zoro solo observa los pétalos como si ya lo esperara para meterse al cuarto de los hombres con una sonrisa en los labios.

Posteriormente Robin se encuentra en su cuarto con una sonrisa para cerrar su libro con la siguiente frase.

_**Me pregunto qué harás ahora, navegante-san**_

Había una suave brisa esa noche, y las olas del océano se movían suavemente permitiendo escuchar el sonido de estas impactando con el thousand sunny, mientras un joven con su característico sombrero de paja se encontraba observando en silencio el hermoso cielo nocturno del nuevo mundo.

-por fin, hemos llegado-dice Luffy en el puesto de vigilancia mientras mantenía su mirada en el cielo nocturno como si estuviera buscando algo y solo hay pudiera encontrar las respuestas que buscaba-Al nuevo mundo-una gran sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de nuestro capitán sin embargo a su vez se puede notar cierto toque nostálgico en ella- me pregunto, si ... Ace podrá verme en estos momentos-dice el joven mugiwara estirando su mano al firmamento como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar algo mientras la sonrisa aún se mantenía en su rostro y las preguntas comenzaban a invadir su mente- ¿estarás bien donde sea que estés? ¿Serás feliz? ¿Es un lugar divertido? ¿La comida sera rica? ¿Te...encontraste con Sabo? Me imagino que ustedes han de estar preocupados por mí o divirtiéndose como en los viejos tiempos, Sabo golpeándote y tú ocasionado otra pelea shishishishi-dijo con una sonrisa enorme pero sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos- pero no debo preocuparme, se que están bien-dice limpiando aquellas lagrimas traicioneras que caían por sus mejillas-Haz de pensar Ace que todavía soy un bebé llorón shishishi, pero te hice una promesa-dice con una no tan prolongada pero igual sincera sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba su amado sombrero- yo estoy bien, ahora estoy con mis nakamas, mi familia, y te prometo cuidarlos y evitar que cualquier mal les pase, volverme aún más fuerte y cargarme al que se atreva a interponerse entre sus sueños y el mío-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en un rincón cómodo del cuarto mientras aún seguía disfrutando del firmamento-pero sobretodo te prometo convertirme en el rey de los piratas-dijo casi en un susurro mientras se colocaba su sombrero de una forma que solo nos permitió ver esa sutil sonrisa del morocho para posteriormente el joven caer rendido en los brazos de morfeo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cartografía una joven de larga cabellera naranja estaba tratando de encontrar la concentración que necesitaba para lograr terminar el mapa que estaba realizando sin embargo cierto joven de sombrero de paja no dejaba de surcar sus pensamientos haciéndole cada vez más difícil mantenerse enfocada en lo que hacía, ocasionado que con frustración arrugara el mapa que había sido arruinado directamente al cesto más cercano con frustración, ya algo cansada de la situación, decidió acomodarse algunos mechones sueltos de su cabellera para levantarse algo cansada y dirigirse a la ventana donde tenía una perfecta vista del puesto de vigilancia.

-¿me pregunto cómo estará Luffy?- Tras decir esas palabras Nami decide dejar sus mapas de lado por el día de hoy y ver que es lo que se encontraba haciendo su capitán.

Una vez en la cubierta del barco, Nami logra sentir la suave y fresca brisa nocturna la cual recibe provocándole un leve escalofrío por lo frío que podía tornarse en la noche, que bueno que traía un suéter ligero para este tipo de climas, comenzó a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Luffy, sin embargo una silueta entrando a la cocina llamó su atención así que pensando que se trataba de su capitán comenzó a acercarse pero una vez estando ahí con quien se encontró no fue más que con el cocinero del barco, Sanji.

-oh, pelirroja mía!~ No deberías estar descansando a estas horas, Nami-swan ~ -Dijo Sanji con una amable y comprensiva sonrisa aunque con ese toque característico de él cada que ve a una mujer, causando que Nami le dirija una mirada de cansancio con una sonrisa burlona para levemente sonrojarse al recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí.

-Digamos que, no podía concentrarme así que decidí dar un pequeño paseo nocturno para despejarme- dijo Nami ligeramente nerviosa tratando de restarle importancia a su salida pero algo llamó su atención- Por cierto Sanji, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? tú no eres de los nocturnos- la pregunta extraño un poco a Sanji y poniendo una expresión algo sería sacó uno de sus cigarrillos, prendiéndolo dejando que sus pensamientos se perdieran en la nube de humo que liberó al exhalar su cigarro.

-Solo fui a dejarle un bocadillo nocturno a nuestro capitán, si no lo hiciera la bodega de suministros estaría vaciada por el estómago sin fondo que conocemos como Luffy, lo único que hice fue retardar ese suceso- este comentario ocasionó que una leve pero sincera risa saliera de los labios de nuestra navegante sacándole una sutil sonrisa al cocinero que no duró mucho- sin embargo, cuando llegue me lo encontré sumido en un profundo sueño así que en vez de despertarlo solo le deje un "bocadillo" en lo que cabe en la palabra refiriéndonos a Luffy, para cuando despierte y lo demás lo vine a guardar para después - dijo Sanji mientras terminaba de cerrar la cocina, pero una extraña duda comenzó a invadir la mente de nuestra navegante al escuchar esas palabras del cocinero.

-es muy extraño que Luffy se haya quedado dormido, y más tan temprano. Sé que no debería de preocuparme pero a decir verdad yo...-la preocupación y la duda se comenzaban a plasmar en la mirada achocolatada de nuestra pensativa navegante causándole cierta ternura a Sanji-Luffy suele quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de las noches para luego andarse quejando de lo aburrido que es estar vigilando, a parte de que no acepta tan fácil estar en el puesto de vigilancia por lo general hace una reclamación como ¡yo soy su capitán y no quiero hacer vigilancia es muy aburrido! O algo así-dijo Nami en un vago intento de imitar a Luffy sacándole una risa a Sanji-pero esta vez lo aceptó tan rápido y el hecho de que tan temprano esté cansado, no estoy segura, ¿de verdad Luffy estará bien?- dijo una preocupada Nami siendo interrumpida de sus pensamientos por una suave caricia en su cabello, en un vago intento por calmarla aunque Sanji ahora la miraba ligeramente preocupado pero hasta eso manteniendo la serenidad que lo caracterizaba algunas veces al cocinero.

-entiendo tu preocupación nami-swan pero no ganarás nada poniéndote así- la imagen de Luffy descansando en el cuarto por alguna razón invadió la mente del cocinero causándole cierto inquietud pero decidió eliminar esas ideas rápidamente- además hay varios puntos que podrían explicar su comportamiento, recordemos que tuvo una larga batalla en la isla gyojin, debe estar agotado físicamente, eso explicaría el hecho de que haya querido descansar más temprano de lo normal , además si algo de verdad lo estuviera angustiando él nos lo diría, confía en él- le dijo Sanji con una gran sonrisa logrando tranquilizar a la pelirroja para luego argumentar con su típico tono de drama de siempre- aunque debo decir nami-swan que me duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón el hecho de que le prestes tanta atención a ese baka del capitán, tan bello ángel se me ha sido arrebatado por el gomu mierdoso, mugre suertudo lo que daría yo por tener a una chica tan atenta por mí-dijo mordiendo su pañuelo haciendo su clásico show mientras una Nami completamente sonrojada trataba de negar todo lo que decía.

-¡no sé de qué demonios estás hablando! Yo solo... me preocupo por qué... Bueno yo... y - pero antes de que se pudiera seguir abochornando la ligera carcajada de Sanji le hace ver que las cosas están bien logrando que se calme solo un poquito no por completo.

-pero hablando en serio, no deberías preocuparte tanto así que será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mi bella pelirroja, ya mañana le puedes preguntar lo que quieras al gomu ese-dijo con una sonrisa aunque Nami no estaba muy a gusto con esa idea.

-bueno, podría hacer eso pero...no costaría nada ir solo un momento- dijo Nami con una sonrisa traviesa mientras trataba retirarse sigilosamente sin que Sanji la detuviera-no más para verificar cómo está y llevarle una sábana ya que va a bajar la temperatura mucho más y sé que él no lo hará y no estará preparado, Si eso! Y pues no queremos que le pase nada no, y ya de paso pues lo veo y verificó cómo está, así que con permiso- pero antes de que pudiera decir que la operación escabullirse del cocinero fue todo un éxito, el mismo Sanji la agarra del hombro echándole a perder sus planes.

-lo siento Nami-san pero... sé que ese no es el motivo por el que piensas ir a ver al capitán- dijo Sanji con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué acaso insinúas que puedes ver a través de mí?-Dice Nami de brazos cruzados mientras dirige una sonrisa burlona al cocinero.

-Ya quisiera yo pero ese no es el caso-dijo el cocinero con una notoria sonrisa característica de él siendo la causante que Nami solo lo mirara con una expresión de cansancio pero una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno pero tal vez tengas un poco de razón-Dice Nami de brazos cruzados mientras dirige una mirada sutil al puesto de vigilancia que no pasó desapercibido para el cocinero el cual solo podía ver la escena con algo de comprensión.

-Entiendo mi bella pelirroja pero lo mejor es dejarlo descansar y lo mismo va para ti, ya mañana puedes ir a hablar con él-Esta vez Sanji acompañó a Nami a la alcoba de las mujeres aun siendo capaz de notar esa mirada algo angustiada de parte de su nakama, una vez en su cuarto la dejo sola para que pudiera pensar y descansar asegurándose de que ella entrara al cuarto, sin embargo cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta de los chicos nuestra querida navegante se dirigió a escondidas al puesto de vigilancia, completamente a "escondidas" del cocinero.

_"como hubiese amado ser el que te ayudara mi bello ángel pero se que no estarías en mejores manos que en las de nuestro atolondrado capitán"_

Mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro no puedo evitar reaccionar como solo Sanji haría.

-¡ARGH, Maldito gomu suertudo ARGH, como lo envidio!- Dijo Sanji a gritos mientras armaba su clásico teatro pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de la cara mientras lo decía sin embargo al parecer nuestro cocinero no estaba solo mientras armaba su teatro.

-Quién lo creería de ti cejitas-Sanji inmediatamente escucho esa voz burlona dirigiéndose a él solo pudo reaccionar sobresaltándose casi pegando un grito por lo inesperado de la voz porque no había que ser un genio para averiguar que el dueño de esa voz no era nadie más que el vice capitán de las tripulación, Roronoa Zoro.

-¡Estúpido pelo de alga! ¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME DE UN SUSTO! ¡a estas horas ya deberías de estar noqueado en los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que dormir! por tu culpa se va a caer el cielo, mira que alterar el equilibrio de las cosas así, si algo le pasa a mis bellos ángeles te matare y todo por hacer este tipo de cosas tsk-Sanji divagaba mientras Zoro trataba de no ofenderse por las tonterías que salían de la boca del cocinero que ni sentido tenían-Bueno lo que sea marimo yo me voy a dormir, !así que si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora que no estoy de ánimos!-dijo levemente sonrojado ya que no sabía porque se sentía "pillado" causándole gracia al espadachín de una forma que solo por esta vez no utilizaría para fastidiar al cocinero o al menos no ahora.

-Eres un idiota ero-cook-Dijo con una sonrisa Zoro provocando que la cara del cocinero se pusiera roja del coraje y la vergüenza ya que sospechaba que el espadachín sabía algo que no quería decirle en su cara.

-¡PORQUÉ SONRÍES DE ESA MANERA MARIMO DE MIERDA, DIME LAS COSAS EN MI CARA!-Decía Sanji sintiéndose bastante incomodo y enojado con la situación mientras Zoro lo seguía ignorando comenzando a entrar en el camarote seguido por el cocinero que exigía respuestas.

-De nada, cejitas. Solo me da risa la ironía eso es todo-Dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada para cambiar a una expresión más serena clásica del espadachín-por cierto, deberías de seguir tus consejos y quitar esa expresión de idiota que tienes, deja de preocuparte por ellos dos, van a estar bien, no hay de que preocuparse-Ese comentario y la sonrisa burlona de Zoro provocaron que las mejillas de Sanji se colorearan y comenzaran a arder de la vergüenza de verse descubierto con las manos en la masa- Okama- Dijo Zoro soltando una ligera risa para luego ser enfrentado por un Sanji furioso para dar inicio a una clásica pelea entre ellos que parecía divertirlos a pesar de las cosas que se dicen mientras las tienen.

Mientras estos dos andaban armando su drama en el camarote una joven se encontraba debatiéndose si debería de subir a ver o no a su capitán.

-ARGGGGG MUGRE LUFFY!-Gritaba exasperada nuestra Navegante terminando su intento por desahogarse en un adorable puchero- No importa cuanto trate no puedo ignorar esto, todo es tu culpa Monkey D. Luffy pero no creas que te salvas-Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada determinada dirigiendo su mirada a su objetivo, comenzó a subir en dirección al cuarto de vigilancia.

Mientras tanto varias miradas curiosas observaban a esa silueta que se dirigía con nuestro capitán.

-alto marimo, esa no es mi Nami-swan-Pregunto curioso Sanji señalando la silueta mientras que Zoro con una sonrisa de lado solo asentía con la cabeza- Vaya supongo que decidió no hacerme caso jeje-dijo Sanji mientras inhalaba un poco de su cigarro con una sonrisa la cual acompañó el peliverde.

-obvio que no le haría caso a un cocinero estúpido como tu-Dijo con burla, ocasionado que comenzarán otra vez con su relajo ocasionado que los demás miembros del camarote se despertaran malhumorados por no dejarlos dormir y decidieran ayudar acabar eso pronto ya que deseaban volver pronto a los brazos de Morfeo pero no fue mucho lo que duró esto porque el cansancio ya era notorio en todos incluso en los que se peleaban que ocasionó que dejaran su pleito por la paz y ahorrándoles el levantarse, Zoro y Sanji se dirigieron a sus respectivas hamacas dormir no sin antes recibir una lluvia de almohadas por haberlos despertado para nada, dejando todo en un absoluto y extraño silencio muy raro en esta tripulación incluso a la hora de dormir.

Por otro lado Nami se encontraba subiendo cuando logró visualizar una silueta moviéndose en el cuarto llamando su atención, así que con cautela se acercó hasta poder abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el cuarto en penumbras únicamente iluminado por la luz nocturna que se proyectaba en el lugar por las ventanas pudiendo visualizar una silueta en el fondo, tratándose de nadie más que Luffy el cual se encontraba mirando por la ventana recargado mientras el plato de aperitivos de Sanji se encontraba a un lado suyo apenas siendo tocado por Luffy el cual iba comiendo tranquilamente los alimentos dejados por el cocinero.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Luffy?-Nami pudo ver como Luffy se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz casi atragantándose con el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca, no logrando evitar ella soltar una buena carcajada por la reacción tan graciosa que había hecho.

-oi Nami ¿qué pasa?-saludo Luffy con su característica sonrisa sin embargo algo no se veía igual que todos los días, según la perspectiva de Nami pero por este momento todavía no iba a mencionar nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto Luffy? pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías durmiendo-Comentó Nami con una sonrisa sincera ocasionado que Luffy se tensara un poco-Sanji me comentó que había subido a dejarte algo de comer y te que te encontró dormido pero -Nami iba a seguir hablando pero pudo notar otra vez que aunque Luffy tuviera una sonrisa su mirada se veía muy distante a donde ellos se encontraban en este momento-olvídalo, Luffy sabes que si tienes algo en mente puedes contármelo no, así que por favor contéstame sinceramente ¿te encuentras bien?-Esa pregunta ocasionó que Luffy ladeara la cabeza confundido sin comprender exactamente el porqué de la pregunta de su navegante, ocasionado que ella se exasperara ligeramente pero tras respirar un poco logró calmarse y regresar a la razón de su pregunta.

-Luffy-El tono de voz de Nami fue tan dócil y suave que causó que Luffy la mirara incluso extrañado y más porque podía ver cierto toque de tristeza junto con comprensión en la mirada de Nami ocasionando que una sensación misteriosa lo invadiera desde su estómago al pecho quedando como un nudo que no podía desatar-Sabes que si algo te consterna, angustia, entristece, enoja o incluso si solo te hace feliz y tienes el deseo puedes contárnoslo ¿verdad?-Nami le sonrió de una forma tierna y muy rara que muy pocas veces veía que le dedicaba solo a él ocasionado que esa sensación misteriosa se incrementase dándole un revoltijo en su estomago que no logra entender, ya que hambre no tiene, al mismo tiempo un leve casi sutil color rojizo invade las mejillas de Luffy provocando que desviara su mirada de Nami sin saber el porqué se sentía así causando extrañeza en la navegante y que sus alertas se disparen dudando de la honestidad de su capitán.

-Estoy perfectamente Nami, no te preocupes shishishi-Dijo Luffy con la mejor sonrisa que podía poner pero no convencía a Nami ocasionando que el enojo comenzará a llegar a nuestra pelirroja.

-¡NO MIENTAS MONKEY D. LUFFY! sabes que eres pésimo en eso y si crees engañarme estas creyendo mucho en esa habilidad que no tienes-Dijo Nami molesta mientras agarraba a Luffy por los cachetes apretándoselos de una forma que ya tendía a lo cómico apretándoselos en toda la cara haciéndole imposible hablar al pobre Luffy.

-pelo...toy..nien..dami-decía el pobrecito o trataba de pronunciar luffy ya que por la forma en la que Nami le apachurraba los cachetes le hacía imposible pronunciar bien las cosas pero la pelirroja si entendía que decía logrando que se enojara más con él por no querer decirle la verdad.

-MONKEY D LUFFY! Dime la verdad en este momento, todos nos preocupamos por ti, YO me preocupo por tí así que no me salgas con la burrada de que todo está bien porque mentir se te da muy mal y no te pienso creer esa sonsada que dices así que más te vale que hables porque si no yo-pero antes de que pudiera seguir pronunciando alguna palabra o golpearlo en el peor escenario Luffy la sujeta sutilmente de sus hombros pasando a agarrar sus manos impidiendo cualquier tipo de ataque sorprendiendo a Nami enormemente ya que nunca él había detenido y menos de una forma tan delicada proviniendo de él, alguno de sus golpes provocando que las sospechas de Nami crecieran lo cual Luffy pudo notar inmediatamente al ver ese toque de preocupación en la mirada achocolatada de su navegante.

-Nami estoy bien créeme nunca me atrevería a mentirte- dijo Luffy con una sutil sonrisa mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su navegante sin soltarle su mano- lo único que pasa es... ah... como decirlo-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y un largo suspiro mientras su mirada parecía irse mirando el vacío lo cual preocupo a Nami sospechando el tema que lo hacía divagar- solo a veces como lo digo -dijo poniéndose todo rojito de tanto tratar de encontrar una forma de darse a entender hasta que se le prendió el foco-veras, a veces mi cerebro se pone a divagar, a pensar en algunas cosas buenas o malas pero no puede evitar pensar en viejos momentos-dijo con una mirada algo melancólica para posteriormente clavar su mirada oscura en la chocolate de su navegante- pero no es algo tan importante, no quiero que te preocupes no es algo que deba angustiarte a ti o cualquiera de los demás- comentó Luffy con una gran sonrisa aunque Nami pudo sentir como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta y no pudo evitar que su ánimo decayera un poco alertando a su capitán.

-Es sobre...Ace ¿verdad?- dijo la navegante algo quedito sin poder evitar ver de reojo a nuestro capitán el cual se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos con una sutil sonrisa mientras miraba el firmamento-este... Luffy...tal vez no sirva de nada pero quiero decirte que...-no pudo evitar agachar un poco la mirada levemente sonrojada con un dije de tristeza- yo en serio deseaba estar contigo en ese momento- en ese momento Luffy volteo a verla con los ojos bien abiertos por la repentina confesión de su navegante sin embargo no dijo nada solo siguió escuchando atento lo que ella _necesitaba_ decirle- Cuando leí en el periódico la noticia sobre lo qué pasó en... lo que tuviste que pasar, tuve una mezcla de emociones desde ansiedad, ira, miedo de lo que te pudo pasar pero más que nada tristeza- unas leves lagrimillas salieron para ser limpiadas rápido por Nami-no sabría describirte todo lo que sentí en ese momento pero cuando vi ...todo lo que tuviste que pasar, SOLO, una gran mar de emociones me invadió , tuve tanto miedo de pensar en lo malherido que saliste de ahí o si te pudo haber pasado algo peor estando en ese campo de guerra, en todo lo que debiste llorar y el dolor que sufriste emocionalmente y lo más triste es que no pude hacer nada más que pensar en todo lo que pasaste, me sentía tan ...impotente. Solo podía pensar en ¿qué pasa si te lastimas más? ¡¿Por qué no pude hacer nada?! ¡¿ por qué no pude estar con él!? - dijo con una sonrisa triste sin poder evitar abrazarse a sí misma con más fuerza tratando de aguantar y no derrumbarse en medio de su diálogo mientras que Luffy solo la observaba serio atento a cada una de sus palabras guardándole el respeto que sabía merecía _su_ navegante, así que después de un leve suspiro ella prosiguió hablando- Yo sé que soy la más débil de todos, también se que junto a chopper y Usopp somos conocidos como el trío miedoso de esta tripulación, que a comparación de ellos dos no brindó mucha ayuda a la hora de una batalla y que probablemente no hubiera hecho más que estorbar en ese guerra y cuando supe que estuviste ahí sufriendo, una de las personas que más quiero y que más me ha ayudado y que simplemente yo solo pude observar al igual que el resto del mundo sin brindarte aunque sea un apoyo, a tí, a quien me salvó, a mi nakama, a mi ser... bueno yo simplemente no se supongo que siempre he sido una... una...- dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin parar y ella intentaba de limpiárselas sin ningún resultado, mientras soltaba una carcajada algo amarga para poder continuar hablando- Se supone que venía en plan para ayudarte, escucharte, pensé estúpidamente que escuchándote podría ayudarte aunque sea un poco a liberarte y resulta que ahora soy yo la que termina soltando todo lo que piensa y llorando como Magdalena, tan estúpida soy como para pensar que podría ayudarte con algo así, tan egoísta puedo ser para pensar tales cosas, el pensar que podría ayudarte cuando soy yo la que termina desahogándose jajaja soy una reverenda inútil- dijo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas con sus brazos ya que no podía ya contenerlas más sin embargo logra sentir como le es colocado el preciado sombrero de su capitán al mismo tiempo que era recibida por un gran y cálido abrazo de parte de Luffy el cual la abrazaba como si temiera que si la soltara en cualquier momento se le desvanecería de su vista, lo cual solo logró que ella correspondiera el abrazo llenado de lágrimas el hombro de su capitán hasta desahogarse por completo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- le susurró Luffy en un tono algo serio provocando que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Nami sorprendiéndola por el repentino tono de voz que había usado, lentamente Luffy fue rompiendo el abrazo pero mantuvo su agarre, sujetándola suavemente de sus hombros obligándola a verlo a los ojos en donde ella pudo ver por primera vez una laguna de emociones diferentes a las características en el chico, desde ira, tristeza, angustia e impotencia, muchas nada características de él principalmente la triste pero a su vez una diferente a todas, una que no logro descifrar pero sentía que la removía por dentro de solo percibirla en su mirada-JAMÁS vuelvas a decir algo como eso Nami, JAMÁS- recalcó mientras recargaba su frente en el hombro de Nami para posteriormente con una suave y hermosa sonrisa característica de él removerle uno de los mechones que tenía en su rostro ocasionado un notorio sonrojo en ella- Nami tu me ayudas como no tiene ni idea, ayudas de un sin fin de formas a todos aquí no podría terminar de contar cada una de ellas shishishi pero puedo intentar mencionar algunas, eres una chica sumamente inteligente y eso es una fortaleza que pocos pueden tener, eres astuta, ingeniosa, no necesitas a diferencia de mi, utilizar la fuerza bruta en un combate para poder hacer frente a enemigos sumamente poderosos, tú utilizas tu ingenio además de que débil no eres, sino cómo podrías haber hecho frente a varios conflictos uno a uno que has tenido, venciste a no sé cuántos gyojin en la isla, has vencido a muchos marines, ¡VENCISTE A UNA MIEMBRO DEL CP9! también a una subordinada de Crocodile, eres fuerte pero inteligente y una estratega, además de que eres una guía para mí, no solo por ser la navegante de este barco también por ser quien se encarga de tratar de orientarme cuando voy a tomar una decisión suicida que aunque termine yendo a esas islas, tu opinión siempre está en mi cabeza por si algo llega a pasar además eres la única que puede leer el clima en el nuevo mundo como si de un paseo por el parque se tratara, sin mencionar que eres la única que me hace daño sin usar haki shishishi-tras esto Luffy no puedo evitar una carcajada recordando una frase que le había mencionado su abuelo junto con todos los golpes que su navegante le había proporcionado mientras que está solo se encontraba colorada hasta las orejas con una mano en su pecho procesando todo lo que había salido de la boca de su capitán-eres nuestra guía Nami, mi navegante, eres una nakama muy _especial _para mí shishishi-tras todo esto no pudo evitar que cierta emoción la invadiera al escuchar esa última palabra de parte de Luffy - En serio agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero no hay razón, yo fui el que tomó esa decisión egoísta de esperar para vernos porque sabía que si no lo hacía, los podría perder a ustedes también y eso es lo que más temo, no quiero perderlos como perdí a Ace, por eso pedí ese tiempo para volvernos más fuertes y poder protegerlos por eso no tienes que culparte perdóname si te hice sentir mal todo este tiempo-dijo con la mirada fija en ella y con una clara muestra de melancolía en ella- es verdad que a veces suelo recordad a mi hermano pero es normal, no puedo ni quiero dejar de pensar en el de momentos pero no pienso deprimirme por algo que aunque quisiera no puedo cambiar, a él no le gustaría verme así ¿verdad?-Dijo quitándole una lagrimilla traviesa que estaba en la mejilla de Nami con una tierna sonrisa- así que te prometo que todo está absolutamente bien Nami, lo único que debe de preocuparnos en estos momentos es cumplir nuestros sueños y nada más shishishi así que sonríe Nami sino el hombre del molinillo va a venir y me va a dar la paliza de mi vida por haberte hecho llorar shishishi-Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar reírse ante esa última idea, sin duda alguna Nami no podía pensar en alguien mejor para poder hacerla reír.

-Eres un completo idiota-dijo entre risas mientras Luffy fingía hacerse el ofendido sacándole una sonrisa traviesa a nuestra navegante.

-Oí Nami a qué viene eso, se supone que...-pero antes de que pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de la pelirroja a lo que él por inercia correspondió con una expresión algo confundida- oí Nami? estas bien?

-Cómo es que... puedes decir cosas tan lindas y luego cosas tan tontas a la vez y aun así siempre sacarme una sonrisa-dijo entre risas mientras solo podía sonreír ante los repentinos cambios de humor de su navegante- Gracias Luffy...-Tras escuchar esto, Luffy solo pudo agrandar mucho más su sonrisa correspondiendo con mayor efusividad el abrazo que los mantenía juntos, ambos se encontraban en su pequeño mundo hasta que el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el cristal los trajo a la realidad.

-Tardó menos de lo que creí, ya comenzó a lloviznar-dijo nuestra navegante mientras ambos veían atentamente como las gotas caían- será mejor que corra para no empaparme- sin embargo cuando estaba lista para salir del cuarto siente como un brazo se enrolla en su cintura y la acerca a un rincón cómodo donde un Luffy con una enorme sonrisa la recibe sin soltarla en lo absoluto-¿qué haces Luffy? debo de irme a mi cuarto antes de que todos despierten-dijo la navegante con una mirada traviesa clásica de ella mientras nuestro capitán se hacía el desentendido y recostaba a Nami junto a él y buscaba una cobija que había dejado abandonada la noche anterior para colocársela a ambos.

-No quiero- Dijo Luffy con puchero mientras Nami solo veía divertida la escena- además te vas a empapar mejor duerme aquí-dijo con una sonrisa tan grande y brillante que Nami no pudo hacer más que rendirse a las órdenes de nuestro capitán.

-Como ordene mi Capitán- dijo Nami guiñándole un ojo causando una leve risa en ambos.

Cuando ambos jóvenes estaban bien acomodados, Nami se reincorporó y se fue acercando de a poco al rostro de un desconcertado Luffy.

-oí Nami ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo Luffy mientras retrocedía un poco su rostro, hasta sentir como su preciado sombrero era puesto de regreso a donde correspondía junto con un cálido detalle extra por parte de nuestra navegante, lo cual solo logró que este abriera los ojos como platos y sus mejillas agarraban un leve color carmesí- ¿eso que fue Nami?- pregunto confundido mientras está solo le miraba con una sonrisa como si de un niño que acabara de hacer una travesura se tratara, pero eso no lo confundía sino el extraño brillo que vio en los ojos achocolatados de su navegante después de besarlo ocasionaron que una oleada de sensaciones misteriosas lo invadieran.

-es un beso de buenas noches, mi capitán- dijo Nami con una enorme sonrisa mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Luffy con una expresión triunfante, a lo cual Luffy solo correspondió con la misma moneda, mientras ella se regocijaba en su gloria no se percató como el joven se iba acercando y sin darse cuenta le depositaba un casto y tierno beso en los labios antes de separarse tan rápido como pasó, dejando a una Nami completamente colorada y a un Luffy completamente feliz con unas mejillas levemente rosadas.

-buenas noches, Nami- a pesar del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba Nami no puedo evitar sonreír de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo Luffy, tal vez no se hayan dicho nada con palabras pero en el fondo ambos sabían la verdad y pensaban disfrutar cada momento, principalmente momentos de alegría y dicha como estos, después de todo no existía alguien más para sacar la mejor sonrisa del otro que estar con la persona que te gusta. Así que ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, juntos, esperando el día de mañana donde grandes aventuras los esperaban, donde solo el mar sería testigo de cada hazaña que realizarán en su camino.

_**FIN**_

_Bueno he vuelto y con una historia un tanto diferente de las que suelo manejar en cierta forma, pido perdón si está algo rara, pero es la primera vez que hago un fic de ellos y la verdad como son mi ship top 1 quería hacerles una historia que al menos valiera la pena y les hiciera homenaje y a los amantes del LuNa, espero sea de su agrado valoro mucho sus comentarios. Esta idea nació cuando pensé que siempre en los fic de Ace ponen que luffy es el más afectado pero pensé y qué pasa con sus nakamas ellos también sufrieron en cierta forma ya que deseaban estar con él, así que intente manifestar una versión de cómo sería si hubieran hablado de ese tema. Espero a verlo desarrollado bien y pido perdón si hay algún error ortográfico hice todo lo posible porque que quedara lo más decente y bonito que daban mis capacidades. Con mucho cariño y love me despido mis nakamas espero oír sus opiniones y espero volver con otra historia. _

_Zayonara..._

_**P.d. LUNA IS CANON! **_


End file.
